The invention relates to a cable connection for a cable on a housing or a wall, in or behind which connection contacts are arranged. In its position of use, the cable is electrically connected to these contacts. The cable connection has a threaded bushing that can be mounted or screwed onto or into an opening of the housing or the wall, in which the connection contacts are arranged, a conductor compartment, in which the conductors or wires of the cable to be attached are held in the position of use and are connected to the contacts arranged there after insertion of the conductor compartment into the threaded bushing. The cable connection further includes a clamping insert that surrounds the cable axially that lies adjacent to the conductor compartment and fixes the cable in the axial direction in the threaded bushing, and a cap nut for screwing onto the threaded bushing for simultaneous radial deformation of the clamping insert and fixing of the cable in the final position of use.
Cable connections of this type are known in various forms.
For these cable connections, the contacts or the conductor compartment can be detached from its position of use until the cap nut is tightened. This means the assembly must be performed very carefully and permits practically no interruption of the assembly process, e.g., for testing whether the correct conductors or wires of the cable are touching the correct contacts before the assembly is complete.
If an assembly error is discovered after final assembly, the entire connection device must be disassembled again and corrected.
From DE 198 36 631 C2, a cable connection or attachment device is known, for which the individual wires are held in the position of use at cutting contacts and for which the conductor compartment part is fixed axially in the cap nut, such that the relative axial motion between the cap nut and connection part is also a relative axial motion between the conductor compartment part and the connection part with the tightening or loosening of the cap nut on the connection part. Through this axial fixing between the conductor compartment part and cap nut, these two parts can be mounted on the connection part practically in one working step. An assembly particularly of thicker and heavier cables on a vertical or even on an overhanging wall or ceiling from below is difficult for such an arrangement due to gravity, because when the cap nut is set on its counter thread, the cable weight must also be held by the conductor compartment. Incorrect contacts can be corrected only by complete disassembly and repetition of the difficult assembly process.